An artificially intelligent computer program may store data and logic in a knowledgebase that represents characteristics of a real-world system. The knowledgebase of an artificially intelligent expert system may comprise an ontology and a set of axioms, and an expert system that simulates the operations of a business may comprise ontologies and axioms derived from representations of those operations stored in a business-process model. Deriving an ontology and a set of axioms from such representations may be a painstaking, time-consuming task.